


Home

by Mithen



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Kryptonian, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce discusses linguistic subtleties with Kal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"So this word--_hirr_\--means 'home'?"  Bruce was curled up on the couch with Kal, his legs across his lover's lap as he puzzled through a printout of Kryptonian grammar.

Kal tilted his head, frowning slightly.  "I guess that's the best translation.  If I were to try and capture the full meaning, it's more like 'The bloodline and Hall to which I owe my primary allegiance.'"

Bruce snorted.  "That's not very close in meaning to 'home.'"

"Kryptonian isn't a very warm language.  There just isn't any word for that...feeling of safety, and comfort, and love that 'home' has in English."

Bruce put down the printout and moved to wrap his arms around Kal.  "Well, I admire Krypton for many things, not least the remarkable beauty and sexual prowess of its men--"  He kissed one burning Kryptonian cheek lightly, "--but I have to say on the topic of 'home' the English language is far superior."

All things considered, Kal thought as Bruce transferred his attention to his mouth, he had to agree.


End file.
